1. Field
Example embodiments relate to mask pattern structures, methods of forming holes using the same, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to mask pattern structures for forming minute holes, methods of forming holes using the same, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration and a capacity of a semiconductor device become increased, methods of forming patterns of fine and minute dimensions have been researched. In a conventional photolithography process, e.g., an exposure device has been developed for forming the fine and minute patterns. However, a pattern having a critical dimension below, e.g., 40 nm is difficult to obtain through the photolithography process due to a resolution limit. Thus, a double patterning method (e.g., using at least two mask types) has been researched. However, the double patterning method may require complicated steps and excessive process cost.
Accordingly, a direct self assembly (DSA) method using a block copolymer has been developed.